Passive suspension systems determine the vertical movement of a vehicle in response to the road surface the vehicle is traveling. Active suspension systems and semi-active suspension systems are types of automotive suspension systems that actively control the vertical movement of the wheels relative to the chassis or vehicle body with a control system. For example, semi-active suspension systems vary shock absorber firmness to match changing road or dynamic conditions. Active suspension systems use an actuator to raise and lower the chassis independently at each wheel.
Current semi-active suspension systems and active suspension systems cannot react fast enough to all road inputs. As a result the suspension systems must use either higher damping to account for high load events or make compromises in control.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for controlling suspension systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.